All You Have To Do is Ask
by shane.mc
Summary: a branch off frm epi 164's shinigami cup. oneshot.


Yoruichi stood nude in front of a waterfall and was about to bathe when she heard someone calling her from behind.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama!" stuttered a blushing Kiyone who stood behind the ex-heir of the Shihouin clan. "Thirteenth squad, third seat Kotesu Kiyone. I have been a fan of yours for ages. Please give me an autograph!" she said lowering her head.

"Heh, why not? Where should I write it? Hand over the paper" smiled Yoruichi.

--Meanwhile--

Soi Fon was hiding in the trees nearby. She thank god for her petite size as the foliage was enough to completely conceal her. _Gomen Yoruichi-sama, I have to do this. _She raised her camera to her eyes when she saw Yoruichi agreeing to Kiyone's request. Yoruichi's towel hanged off both of her arms like a shawl as she prepared to sign the paper. As luck would have it, the marker cover Yoruichi popped flew straight towards Soi Fon who was too busy admiring the contours of her lover to note the incoming marker. It hit her sharply on the head causing her to lose her balance and falling to the ground before Yoruichi. _Shit! Mission fail. _She opened her eyes to find a very pissed off Yoruichi standing before her.

"It will be a thousand years before you ever get a nude picture of me" Yoruichi thundered.

Kiyone watched terrified as Yoruichi picked Soi Fon up by the collar of her captain haori and proceed to stick the camera in places where only she was allowed in.

"Please stop, Yoruichi-sama!" yelled Soi Fon as the flash went off repeatedly.

Finally after what seem to be enternity, Yoruichi let Soi Fon and Kiyone off and returned the camera to Soi Fon. "Try this again and I'll guarantee you to do something 'better' to you" she warned before leaving.

As soon as Yoruichi left, Soi Fon took out the camera and destroyed it. She glared at Kiyone and said "If you ever tell anyone what happened today, I'll make sure you won't live to see the sunrise."

Kiyone gulped and nodded.

--Later that night--

Yoruichi slipped into Soi Fon's bed and wrapped her arms around her lover.

"Hmmm?" asked a very groggy Soi Fon. "Oh, it's you."

"What did that mean?"

"Nothing," murmured Soi Fon as she fall back to sleep.

"Nope, that didn't mean 'nothing' " insisted Yoruichi.

"You're pissed 'cause of what I did this afternoon right?"

"Kinda…" said a fully awake Soi Fon.

"Kiyone was around Yoruichi-sama and you were taking those pictures as though there is only the two of us. There's nothing I haven't seen before, have I?" Soi Fon ran a finger up and down the exposed thigh of her lover.

Yoruichi shuddered at her touch. _Damn this girl is good. She knows exactly what to do to make me…_

Yoruichi's thoughts got cut off abruptly as Soi Fon's finger ventured further north. "So, what do you have to say for yourself?" whispered Soi Fon into Yoruichi's ear huskily.

"Not fair, you're robbing me of my ability to think" protested Yoruichi as she felt her body react to Soi Fon's touch.

"So you're saying that you don't like it? Your body clearly don't agree" teased Soi Fon, she flipped Yoruichi on her back and let her fingers do the rest of the teasing.

Yoruichi cursed her body for giving her away as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter by the minute. The need to feel Soi Fon in her was growing by the minute. "N-Not fa—" she was unable to complete her sentence as Soi Fon run her finger down her thighs, effectively making Yoruichi spread her legs and begin to stroke her outer lips.

"Ooh, wet aren't we? Let's see what happens when I do this" whispered Soi Fon as she plunged two fingers into Yoruichi and begin thrusting while her other hand traced the dips and bumps of her lover's body.

Yoruichi thought she was going to die from the pleasure Soi Fon was giving her as she rocked her hips to the rhythm of Soi Fon's thrust. Their speed increased to a point where they were one and in one glorious moment, Yoruichi peaked and screamed out the name of the one she loved for the world to hear.

Soi Fon pulled her fingers out and begins licking the essence of her lover off her fingers in a very seductive manner.

"Hmmm…you really taste good you know…Yoruichi-sama"

"Why you little tease…You know, if you wanted a picture, all you have to do is just ask. My turn!" with that said Yoruichi took possession of Soi Fon's lips. "You are right. I do taste good. But you know what taste even better?"

Soi Fon arched one eyebrow at that question. "You" and Yoruichi begins her assault on Soi Fon, determine to top the pleasure that Soi Fon had given her.

* * *

AN: my first smut fic...if it sucks pls feel free to say it.

shane.mc


End file.
